


Just a Game

by friendbear



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, boardgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:39:53
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendbear/pseuds/friendbear
Summary: Laura and Carmilla decides to play Monopoly one Friday night.





	

"One, two, three, four." Laura had rolled a four in Monopoly and moved her little thimble playing piece across the board, landing directly on Boardwalk. 

 

"YES!" She exclaimed, "I will take that property, thank you very much." She pulled out the money, looking towards Carmilla, the property manager, expectantly.  
"Cupcake, I already own that property. It's Park Place that I don't own." Carmilla chuckled at Laura, now pouting because she has to fork over $50.  
"Fine..." She sighed, handing over the money. "At least I pass go on my next turn."

 

Carmilla rolled the dice. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight..Sorry cupcake, I just landed on PARK PLACE!" 

 

"Whaaaaat! No fair! You already own all the green properties AND you have 2 houses on each of them!"  
"That's why it's called Monopoly, sweetheart." Carmilla smirked and glanced through her stack of bills. "And now I get to do some house building! Hmmm, I think I will build 2 houses on Park Place and Boardwalk, and then I will upgrade all my green properties by adding three houses each, turning them into hotels..." All the money she just spent left her with a measly $150.  
“You better hope you don’t land on my properties in your next turn,” Laura giggled.  
“Well, I will be passing go in my next turn as well, sweetheart, so don’t get too excited.”

 

Laura rolled again, this time landing on the light blue Connecticut Avenue, the last one she needs to start her second monopoly after the brown properties, which already have hotels. She decided to spend $750 to build hotels on each of those. Satisfied with her turn, she smiled and turn towards Carmilla. “Now I have hotels all across one side of the board!” 

 

Carmilla smirked back, determined to stay confident in her dice rolling abilities. She had a hint of doubt, however, because in order to not lose $600 for landing in the blue properties, or $250 or $450 for the brown properties, she had to either roll a 5, 7, 8, or 10. She rolled the dice, and grimaced at her luck. She had landed on Connecticut Avenue, which had a rent of $600. She looked down at her meager stack of bills, only amounting to $350 dollars, and handed them over to Laura. She glared at her girlfriend, who grinned excitedly.  
“Carm, you still owe me $250! You know, you could sell me one of your pink properties and we can call it a deal!”  
“What? No way, cupcake. That will get you ANOTHER block!”  
“Exactly! What’d you say?” Laura looked eager to make the transaction.

 

Carmilla considered her options for a second. The game had been played for a little over an hour, and Carmilla wasn’t too happy at where it was going. She leaned forward across the table to Laura, her loose tank top wiping the houses, pieces, and cards aside, deciding her best option was to kiss her.  
“Carm! What the hell!” Laura mumbled against her lips.  
“Sorry cupcake, the game was taking too long, and I would much rather spend my Friday nights doing something a little more… intense.”  
Laura pulled back, looking a little angry. “But I was winning!” She quickly scrambled to try and fix the pieces.  
Carmilla smirked and leaned back, this time opting to stand up and to go around the table.  
“It’s already midnight, Laura.” She walked behind Laura and put her head on her shoulder, reaching her arms down to Laura’s hands to stop them from fixing the board. She inhaled, taking in Laura’s scent, something she could never tire of smelling. Laura’s eyes closed as Carmilla kissed her neck and up to her ear and whispered, “I really am sorry I stopped the game… How bout I make you another deal. It’s been a long day and I need to take a shower…Join me?” 

 

Laura’s eyes opened and a small grin spread across her face. Slowly, she turned and stood up, facing Carmilla. She leaned forward and kissed her deeply, enjoying her warmth and her arms around her. “I think… I will take you up on that offer.”

 

Carmilla chuckled lightly and took her arm, walking upstairs to the bathroom. Sometimes Friday nights are more fun without games.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic, let me know what you think please!


End file.
